helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜) is Morning Musume '16's spring concert tour. The regular tour will run from March 12 to May 28, 2016. The tour will finish on May 31 at Nippon Budokan with the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜鈴木香音卒業スペシャル), where 9th generation member Suzuki Kanon will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Setlist ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #*Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main Show #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #Member Introduction VTR #''Performance Varies'' #*One and Only (3/12~4/3) #*The Vision (4/9~) #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #MC #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #MC #ENDLESS SKY ENCORE #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ;Performance Varies A Pattern: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Subete wa Ai no Chikara Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai Namida ni wa Shitakunai - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane Fine Emotion! - Iikubo Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Sukatto My Heart A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai B Pattern: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu Onna ni Sachi Are Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki The Matenrou Show Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (Graduation Concert) *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Opening Act *Tsubaki Factory (selected days only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (selected days only) **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa **24th Gen: Ono Mizuho, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Kiyono Momohime Concert Schedule *'Total:' 37 Shows Trivia *Oda Sakura's 17th birthday was celebrated on the opening day of the tour. * This is Morning Musume's first concert tour since 2011 to not feature Sayashi Riho and the first tour under their new name. * Nonaka Miki was awarded a solo corner performance during the daytime show on March 27 for answering the most questions correctly in Morning Musume '16's Time of English corner on Hello! Project Station."℃-ute新曲MV公開！アンジュルム/モー娘。'16新曲、こぶし、モー娘。'16英語、つばきダンス、中西ヘアアレンジ MC：尾形春水・室田瑞希【ハロ！ステ#161】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-03-23.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/713234962846130176 Nonaka performed "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" as a duet with Suzuki Kanon during the second MC, and "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" was cut from the setlist."眠い時間帯 鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-03-27.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/714003451701690368 * Melon Kinenbi's Saito Hitomi came to one of the concerts on March 27 in Niigata."新潟県で感Do-☆ふく" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-03-27. * Ishida Ayumi will be awarded a future solo corner performance for answering the most questions correctly in the second group of Morning Musume '16's Time of English corner on Hello! Project Station."モー娘。'16/アンジュルム新曲MV公開！J=Jツアー、モー娘。'16英語、鈴木＆野中、℃-uteダンス、浅倉ヘアアレンジ MC：中島早貴・藤井梨央【ハロ！ステ#165】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project (via YouTube). 2016-04-20. Gallery img20160311092304713.jpg|Visual Book img20160313024853.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki CdZgNjzVAAA4uGt.jpg|Ikuta Erina 2T_NUUAIjwAI.jpg|Suzuki Kanon .facebook_1458210912280.jpg|Ishida Ayumi SMYOYiezIcmtG4Ywjng4vjZw7cM.jpg|Kudo Haruka dUbLLoVAAEwb7i.jpg|Nonaka Miki Emotion1.jpg Emotion2.jpg Emotion3.jpg Emotion4.jpg References External Links *Opening Act Announcements: Tsubaki Factory (March), Hello Pro Kenshuusei (March), Tsubaki Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei (April) *Tour Goods *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour **Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special Category:2016 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In